The Uprising
This is the 12th episode of Pokémon / Call of Duty Transcript Nikolai Abulinov: Let's destroy the generators. -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede got involved- -Nikolai Abulinov went into the 1st room, banged a Team Skull Grunt's head on a table so hard, that the Team Skull Grunt ended up fracturing it's skull, and the grunt died- Nikolai Abulinov: How the fuck did you end up here? Antoshi: I don't even know! -Antoshi left- Nikolai Abulinov: phew, wtf was Antoshi doing? Andrey Andrikov: Alright, Viktor is back. Viktor Veshchenkov: I'm back. -Viktor Veshchenkov was treated successfully- -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede beheaded a brute by using X-Scissor- -Nikolai Abulinov aimed his AK-47 at a zombie's chin, and he fired 20 rounds from his AK-47, killing the zombie- -Viktor Veshchenkov dodged a hostile grunt's knife attack, then he returned the favor by stabbing the grunt in the torso- -An enemy mecha occurred, Nikolai Abulinov managed to destroy it by throwing a frag- Nikolai Abulinov: SHIT! -Nikolai Abulinov used an MRE, he was injured by shrapnel- Nikolai Abulinov: Damn, holy fucking shit. Viktor Veshchenkov: I FOUND THE FIRST FUCKING GENERATOR! -Viktor Veshchenkov threw a molotov cocktail, destroying the 1st generator- -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede used Venoshock on 16 grunts and 4 zombies- -Viktor Veshchenkov used his SCAR HAMR to kill the zombies and grunts that Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede used Venoshock on- Nikolai Abulinov: LET'S GO! BETTER KILL THOSE FUCKING BITCHES! Andrey Andrikov: ALRIGHT SIR! -Nikolai Abulinov threw a frag, killing 25 grunts in a single explosion- -Nikolai Abulinov climbed up the stairs, killed a terrorist, disarmed a bomb, then ran back down the stairs to where Andrey Andrikov, Viktor Veshchenkov, and Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede were- -Viktor Veshchenkov climbed up the stairs, deactivated the 2nd generator, he was caught by enemy guards, ran down stairs, to see Nikolai Abulinov killing all the enemy guards with his AK-47- -Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede used Toxic on another grunt- -an unidentified trainer was found dead, apparently hanged by some grunts- -Andrey Andrikov hacked the rope off using a pocketknife, then used the rope that the unidentified trainer was hung from as a lasso, to strangle a terrorist- -Andrey Andrikov then dropped the rope, then Nikolai Abulinov killed the terrorist using a Glock 17 pistol- Nikolai Abulinov: Lol, that motherfucker is dead, Andrey Andrikov: Alright. -a Tsareena stepped on a landmine, it flung backwards, then the Tsareena died from shrapnel wounds- Viktor Veshchenkov: HOLY SHIT, THERE ARE LANDMINES HERE!? Nikolai Abulinov: BETTER DISARM THESE FUCKING LANDMINES Viktor Veshchenkov: ALRIGHT! -Viktor Veshchenkov managed to disarm all 60 landmines in front of him, then Nikolai Abulinov, Andrey Andrikov, and Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede went ahead, and Viktor Veshchenkov soon followed them afterwards to see the 3rd generator- -Viktor Veshchenkov deactivated the 3rd generator, the power for The Insurgency was wiped out- Mukbar: NOOOOOOO # All the remaining grunts, zombies and terrorists are dead ## Andrey Andrikov killed 66 zombies, 4 grunts, and 98 terrorists with his M16A1 ## Nikolai Abulinov killed 102 zombies, 78 grunts, and 312 terrorists with his AK-47 ## Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede killed 72 zombies, 38 grunts, 129 terrorists, and 347 assists by using Venoshock, 9 zombies, 48 grunts, and 56 terrorists by using Toxic, and 19 zombies, 109 grunts, and 82-89 terrorists by using X-Scissor- # They escaped -Nikolai Abulinov, Andrey Andrikov, Viktor Veshchenkov and Anatol Aparkov's Scolipede escaped the enemy facility- Category:Pokémon / Call of Duty